


THE BEST FANFIC ABOUT SHREK TO EVER HAPPEN!

by Alexman25



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Awesome, Bad Flirting, Best, Crack, F/M, great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 16:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4444046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexman25/pseuds/Alexman25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in the magical land of eqestria, a cootastrify hapinz. get shreked m8 mlg berd for twuny</p>
<p>Rainbow dash was cute<br/>techno flirted<br/>poinies died<br/>the end</p>
            </blockquote>





	THE BEST FANFIC ABOUT SHREK TO EVER HAPPEN!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [apple1pie2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apple1pie2/gifts).



> FHF$R#H#HHR#HRCFHHF$HFDHFD#  
> My sister came up with plot, which I have used as part of the description. It was her first attempt at MLP fanfic, having never watched the show, and I believe it was poorly written to mock all the crack fic out there, so I have written something even crackier, adhering to her original plot. I hope you enjoy this piece of crap made to playfully poke fun at all the badly written crack out there.

"OOOOH! YES! YES! HARDER!" Rainbow dash said cutely as she was mashing the A button as hard as she could. Idk, hooves. "AWWW HELL YEAH!" "Hey baib. Wanna mak owtr? ur cut. u r secksy. but sekcs." Techno said. Rainbowdash got happy and murdered princess celestia cousing ponies to die. Rainbowdash was sad. ):):):): Techno was here thuogh." Heres my plot," Rainbowdash said turning around "Is that what they call it?" squidword said.  
WARNING RAPE  
they made out. "okay lets do something more..." Rainbowdash said. Techno put his cock inside her pussy. The cocks beak was so sharp it made the pussy meow.  
"And thats how the universe was made!" Shrek said to Shoo Boop. THE END

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed the clop!


End file.
